I remember You
by Kiyuchire
Summary: tidak perlu kata perpisahan, jadi aku hanya melambaikan tangan Kau melebur dalam senja, aku mengingatmu. SONGFIC AGAIN! X3 Sequel Blue Wind and Prequel Goodbyedays&I can't Say. Special Dedicated for KuroPika Week Festival. RnR Please?


Special di dedikasikan untuk KuroPika Week Festival yang jatuh pada 22 Januari - 29 Januari...

Sudahkah kalian membantu memeriahkan event ini? ;)

.

.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu **I Remember You** nya **Yui Yoshioka**

**I very love Yui Yoshioka-nee-chan! ^o^**

**I Remember You** ini adalah sequel dari **Blue Wind** dan Prekuel dari **Goodbye-days** dan **I Can't Say**

_Just enjoy _:)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi Senpai**

**.**

**I Remember You © Yui Yoshioka-nee-chan**

**.**

**Story © Kiyui Tsukiyoshi**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

**.**

**Don't Read!**

**.**

**Silakan tekan tanda X di pojok kanan atas**

**.**

**Jadi, Flame not allowed! I've warning you before!**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

Sesosok Gadis berambut pirang memainkan gitar usangnya... Tiba-tiba matanya terpejam bersamaan dengan lantunan musik yang ia lontarkan dari bibir mungil. Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan terputar di otaknya. Angin malam yang berhembus menyusup masuk ke kamar kecil gadis itu membuatnya menghirup dalam-dalam udara itu. Udara yang benar-benar membuatnya bernostalgia

_**xXx**_

_**Kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo natsukashii sora no nioi ga shitan'da**_

_**HOOMU kara umi ga mieru kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru**_

_**oOo**_

_**Angin bertiup sangat dingin, langit yang indah berbau nostalgia**_

_**dari gerbong kereta, laut sudah terlihat. Di sinilah aku mencarimu**_

_**xXx**_

Saat itu angin sedang bertiup dingin seperti saat ini, langit nampak begitu cerah. Kurapika -Nama gadis itu- sedang bersiap-siap untuk menaiki kereta menuju bandara. Sampai Kurapika menaiki keretapun, Ia tetap tak datang.

Kereta yang di naiki Kurapikapun sudah keluar dari gerbong kereta menuju bandara, di dekat sana ada laut. Dan tak jauh dari sana, ada bukit yang bisa dipastikan adalah bukit sekolahnya.

Bahkan di saat-saat terakhir seperti ini, Kuroro -nama pria yang di tunggunya- tidak muncul-muncul. Kurapikapun menghela nafas kecil dan mulai memangku dagunya seraya menatap laut.

_**xXx**_

_**Kisetsu hazure no SAAFU BOODO ni kitto bokura wa ikiteru**_

_**Taiyou wa zutto oboete ita hazu sa**_

_**Nee, kikoeteru?**_

_**oOo**_

_**aku yakin kita selalu hidup di atas papan seluncur musim**_

_**Matahari selalu mengingatkanku**_

_**hey, dapatkah kau mendengarku?**_

_**xXx**_

Kurapikapun sudah sampai di bandara, dan sosok yang ia nanti tetap tidak ada. Iapun memejamkan matanya perlahan bersamaan dengan terbenamnya matahari "Kenapa kau tak datang juga," ucapnya entah pada siapa. Ia berharap, Kuroro bisa mendengar suaranya walau hal seperti itu tidak mungkin. Kuroro yang bagaikan matahari itu kini tidak ada, telah hilang bagaikan matahari yang tenggelam hari itu.

**_xXx_**

**_Namida wa misenaitte kimi wo sou itte_**

**_Bokutachi wa futari te wo futta_**

**_oOo_**

**_"Jangan menangis," begitu katamu_**

**_kita berdua saling melambaikan tangan_**

**_xXx_**

Perlahan tetesan air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata Kurapika yang terpejam. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia tak secengeng ini, tapi rasanya sakit ketika tahu orang yang kau tunggu tak kunjung datang, 'kan?

Tiba-tiba Kurapika merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh pipinya menghapus bulir-bulir air matanya. Kurapikapun mendongak kaget ketika mendapati sosok pria berambut hitam dengan mata hitam kini sedang terengah-engah.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya... Semua akan baik-baik saja... Jangan takut, kau pasti akan menemukan jalanmu di luar sana nanti" ucap Kuroro menyentuh pipi Kurapika dengan lembut. Kurapikapun tersenyum tipis dan kemudian menyentuh tangan Kuroro yang masih menyentuh pipinya. Mata Kurapikapun terpejam lagi seolah menikmati saat-saat terakhirnya berada di dekat Kuroro, seniornya itu.

_ding dong, saatnya pesawat dengan tujuan luar negeri akan segera berangkat, di harapkan untuk segera bersiap-siap_

sebuah suara dari speaker itu menyadarkan Kurapika pada kenyataan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kuroro menurunkan sentuhannya.

"Pergilah... Sampai jumpa" ucapnya mulai sedikit melambaikan tangannya. Kurapikapun berlari kecil menuju pesawat dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Kuroro. Mereka berduapun saling melempar senyuman terbaik mereka dan melambaikan tangan dalam sebuah perpisahan.

**_xXx_**

**_Sayonara wa iwanai dakara te wo futta_**

**_Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you_**

**_oOo_**

**_tidak perlu kata perpisahan, jadi aku hanya melambaikan tangan_**

**_Kau melebur dalam senja, aku mengingatmu_**

**_xXx_**

Bersamaan dengan itu, mataharipun terbenam total. Kurapika tak ingin mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, karena ini bukan perpisahan! Ia yakin, ia pasti bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kuroro. Kurapika akan selalu mengingatnya... Selamanya...

_**xXx**_

_**Sabita GITAA kakaeru tabi ni ano uta ga mune no oku wo tsukamu kedo**_

_**Ima mo mada saenai hibi kono basho de boku wo sukoshiteru**_

_**oOo**_

_**Kapanpun aku membawa gitar usang ini, lagu itu menyentuh hatiku begitu dalam**_

_**Hingga saat ini-pun hari-hari penuh dengan kesedihan, di sinilah aku melaluinya**_

_**xXx**_

Kurapikapun menghentikan permainan gitarnya ketika ingatannya terhenti di saat-saat itu, sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak itu... Hari-hari benar-benar menyedihkan dan sepi tanpa Kuroro, entah sudah seberapa besar Kurapika menahan semuanya.

Kurapikapun mulai memeluk erat gitar yang tadi ia mainkan, hanya gitar usang itu lah pemberian terakhir Kuroro sebelum berpisah.

Sampai kapanpun, Kurapika akan menyimpan gitar itu, dan bernyanyi bersama dengan gitar itu. Tiap melodi yang di hasilkan oleh gitar yang sudah usang itu begitu dalam. Hanya dengan bermain gitar dan bernyanyi Kurapika bisa mengobati rasa kesepiannya.

_**xXx**_

_**Dakedo omounda dareka no tame ni kitto bokura wa ikiteru**_

_**Taiyou ga kitto oshiete kuretan'da**_

_**Nee, kikoeteru?**_

_**oOo**_

_**Tapi aku selalu berpikir bahwa kita hidup untuk seseorang**_

_**aku yakin matahari selalu mengajariku**_

_**Hey, dapatkah kau mendengarku?**_

_**xXx**_

Kurapikapun merenggangkan pelukannya dan mulai menatap ke langit yang mulai menerang. Pagi hari akan segera datang bersamaan dengan matahari. Apa mungkin Kuroro sedang melihat matahari yang sama dengannya? Kalau ya, Kurapika ingin matahari dapat memberitahukan bahwa Kuroro bagaikan matahari di hidupnya

_**xXx**_

_**Namida wa misenaitte kimi wo sou itte**_

_**Bokutachi wa futari te wo futta**_

_**Sayonara wa iwanai dakara te wo futta**_

_**Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you**_

_**oOo**_

_**"Jangan menangis," begitu katamu**_

_**kita berdua saling melambaikan tangan**_

_**tidak perlu kata perpisahan, jadi aku hanya melambaikan tangan**_

_**Kau melebur dalam senja, aku mengingatmu**_

**_xXx_**

Kurapikapun meletakkan gitar kesayangannya itu ke lantai di dekatnya perlahan. Lalu ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan mulai membuka pintu balkon di kamarnya.

Iapun menatap dalam-dalam matahari yang mulai terbit itu walau menyilaukan matanya. Dia masih sangat mengingat Kuroro, senyumnya, tawanya, posturnya, candanya, dan lain-lain.

_**xXx**_

_**Are kara no boku wa aikawarazu dakedo…**_

_**Hon no sukoshi jishin ga arun'da…**_

_**ye i ye... ye!**_

_**oOo**_

_**Sejak saat itu aku telah berubah**_

_**ada setitik keyakinan**_

_**xXx**_

Kuroro mengajarkannya musik dimana saat itu Kurapika sangat membencinya. Kurapika menjadi pecinta musik bahkan sekarang mengambil jurusan musik di universitasnya.

Kuroro telah mengubahnya secara total. Memberikan Kurapika segala keberanian yang tak pernah terkira di dalam diri Kurapika.

Kurapika masih ingat, saat itu Ayahnya ingin Kurapika masuk jurusan designer tetapi Kurapika mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menolak. Untung saja ayahnya mengijinkan apa yang di inginkan Kurapika.

Kurapika yakin dengan segala pilihannya saat ini.

_**xXx**_

_**Namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara DARE YORI MO TSUYOKU NARA NAKUCHA**_

_**Sayonara wa iwanai datte me wo tojita sugu ni aeru I remember you…**_

_**La la la la la...**_

_**oOo**_

_**Aku menyeka air mataku karena aku telah berjanji AKU AKAN JADI LEBIH KUAT DARI SIAPAPUN JUGA**_

_**tidak perlu kata perpisahan karena saat aku memejamkan mata aku akan bertemu denganmu. Aku mengingatmu…**_

_**La la la la la...**_

_**xXx**_

Tiba-tiba tetesan air matapun berjatuhan lagi dari mata Kurapika. Kurapika dengan cepat menyekanya. Dia harus kuat! Harus bersabar! satu tahun lagi, ia akan kembali ke kampung halamannya York shin city dan memberi tahukan perkembangannya pada Kuroro.

Kurapikapun tersenyum tipis menatap langit pagi.

"Aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu lagi..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Selesai juga! Yosh! akhirnya target 20 ceritaku tercapai! -nari2 gaje- oke deh... daripada banyak bacot karena author mendadak pengen b-r-k lagi, review aja deh!

**Review here please!  
><strong>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<p> 


End file.
